To Save the One you Love
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: A three-part arc originally intended for one big part. As Tai hangs between life and death, he reminisces on how it all happened in the first place. Taiora, Daiyako, Takari.
1. An unfair fight

Me: Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about "The Evil Clone," I'm just racking my brain and trying to figure out the next chapter

Me: Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about "The Evil Clone," I'm just racking my brain and trying to figure out the next chapter.

Tai: Good. I'd hate the thought of my clone actually winning! 

Me: Uh-huh. Read the disclaimer. 

Tai: (sweatdrops) Right. This infamous/famous writer doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Sora and Tai would be married. (stops reading) W-w-WHAT?! 

What do you mean Sora and me?

Me: Come on! You don't honestly think I'd put her with Matt, do you?

Tai: You have in your previously written stories, and no doubt you will again! 

Me: True, but they all end in Taiora, and that's how this story will end too. 

Tai: I hope so. (in enters Sora) 

Sora: Hey, guys! (smiles when she sees Tai) Hi, Tai.

Tai: (blushes) Hey, Sora.

Me: I'll leave you two alone. See you later. 

****

Digimon

To Save The One You Love

A Taiora Drama

Part I-An Unfair Fight

Tai's POV

"Tai, don't you dare leave me!" 

"We've got to get him to a hospital now!" 

"Move out of the way, please. Paramedics on the way." 

"No, I'm not leaving him! You can't make me." 

"Please miss, we're just trying to do our job here." 

__

"He's fibrillating! Get him into Containment, STAT!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! TAIIIIIIIII! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" 

As the voices slowly fade out, I remember how I got myself into this bloody situation. The bloody part being my chest and the situation being Matt's fault but I can't really blame him for it. 

By the way, my name's Taichi Kamiya, but call me Tai; all my other friends do-and I don't know if I'm going to survive this time. I guess I better tell you how this all happened…

It all started about two or three days ago when Sora called me and told me about her "blossoming" relationship with Matt. I don't really remember the rest of the conversation because my mind had shut down and my heart shattered in my chest. Brought down to Earth in a painful way, I hung up the phone, effectively cutting her off and probably pissing her off, but her anger would fade, whereas my pain would last me until my death. I ran into my room, landed on my bed and basically cried myself to sleep. I hoped that I would die while sleeping, but that wasn't meant to happen. I know now why it wasn't. 

I was awakened an hour later by some frantic knocking on my door. I heard a familiar voice yelling from the other side: 

"TAICHI KAMIYA, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHY YOU HUNG UP ON ME, OR YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, GOT IT?!" 

I groaned as I reluctantly got up. For once in my life-at least since the hair clip incident on her birthday three years ago-I didn't want to see Sora Takenouchi, but she'd come down here for an explanation and I knew using the fire escape wouldn't prove useful to me for escaping her wrath. I'd seen Biyomon flying around outside the window and knew she was making sure that I didn't try ducking out. 

__

Activation of best friend mode; raising shields. My mind spoke to me as I opened the door and flashed Sora my best smile.

"Sora! How's it going?" 

"You hung up on me when I had some news to tell you. Why?" 

The fire in her eyes told me in no unnecessary terms was I getting out of this one-I prayed silently that I'd get out of it alive!

__

She's armed! Respond with caution! I chuckled as my mind warned me to be careful of whatever came out of my mouth next. 

"Uh…it was a mistake! Davis came over and I had to hide Kari in my room so he wouldn't bug her, but I accidentally hung up. I'm sorry." 

__

Shields are down, Scotty! FIRE! 

I pouted as best as I could when I noticed the fire in her eyes fading out and replacing it was pain and sadness. I winced slightly, because I knew that in one way or another, _I_ was the cause of her pain. 

"Tai…I'm sorry I came over and yelled at you. I was just hurt when you hung up on me so unexpectedly. You've never done that before." Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over, so I rose my hand upward to her face and wiped them away, allowing my fingers to linger_ just_ a moment longer than necessary. 

_She's safely disabled. Prepare for boarding. _

"Sora…it's okay. True, I've never hung up on you before, but I have made the mistake of giving you a hair clip for your birthday." We both shared a quiet laugh about it. It certainly wasn't a laughing matter about it back when it happened, though. Of course, I was taking on Diaboromon at the time with Matt, Izzy and T.K., but that's another story. 

"So, are you doing anything tonight or are you spending time with Matt?" I tried to casually bring it up, but I think Sora heard the despair in my voice. 

"No. He's doing something tonight with some friends he met in America over the Internet. I asked him what it was and he told me not to worry." Now I heard the despair in her voice and knew she was upset at him. 

"Do you want to go out and have some dinner…as friends?" My heart cracked even more as I cursed at myself for adding the last part. 

"Sure, Tai. I'll call Mama and tell her about our plans." 

Unbeknownst to us, Matt's little "chat" with friends over the Internet wasn't as routine as we thought. 

**__**

Blond Boy of Friendship: $100 against the Lakers, okay?

Millennium Man: Got it. You sure you'll be able to pay if they win?

Blond Boy of Friendship: Positive. 

Millennium Man: Solid! Catch you later. 

(Millennium Man has left chat room) 

Matt sighed sadly as he turned off his computer. He'd hated the fact that he'd had to blow Sora off, but he'd had to go through with this deal online. He decided to give her a call and see about setting up a date with her. He quickly punched in her number and waited. After a few rings, Ms. Takenouchi picked up. 

__

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Ms. Takenouchi, its Matt. Is Sora home?" 

__

"No, she's out with Tai. Should I tell her you called?" 

"No thanks. I'll see her on Monday. Thank you." 

Matt hung up the phone with a hint of anger flashing in his eyes. 

__

"Tai, what do you think you're doing trying to take my girl from me? I'll show you-big time!" 

Dinner was ecstatic. I had to constantly remind myself that it wasn't a _date_ date, and Sora and I were only going as friends. When I brought her home, I gave her a peck on the cheek; nevertheless, she blushed slightly and thanked me for, and I quote, "A marvelous time." I felt like I was floating on air, but I sadly reminded myself that Sora was with Matt, and I had to do whatever was necessary to make her happy-even if it was with a rebel like Ishida. As I left her apartment complex, I felt a punch to the stomach and I dropped to my knees in pain. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Did you have a good time with my girl, Tai? Huh? Did you two share a kiss under the stars?" WHAM! Matt kicked me in the face and I doubled back. I tried to get up and retaliate, but Matt grabbed me and put me in a headlock. 

"Listen, and listen well: You come near Sora and me again, and I'll make sure that'll be the last time you see daylight! Got it?" 

I nodded as best as I could, still in the headlock. 

"Good. Have a nice night." Matt punched me in the face and that's all I remembered of that incident…

I awoke to a wet cloth on my face and I pulled it off. I saw Sora's concerned face hovering over me with Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei and Matt alongside her. 

"Tai, are you okay? Matt brought you in last night after you dropped me off. What happened?" Sora demanded worriedly. I stole a quick glance at Matt. His eyes read into mine too clearly-_"Don't tell her." _

"Uh…I got jumped by these jerks. They were big guys, about 6'3. They almost made off with my wallet, but Matt 'saved' me." I made sure to put emphasis on the word "saved," but no one caught onto it-but Davis and Kari. I'm sure Sora did too, but she was too busy hugging Matt. 

"Thank you, Matt! But, what were you doing out so late at night anyway?" 

"I, uh…I was walking. I always walk at night. It relaxes me." He lied. I narrowed my eyes but made sure that Matt was the only one who saw. 

"I've gotta get home, guys. Thanks, Matt, Sora. Come on Kari. I'll see you guys later." I tried to get up, but wobbled around a bit and nearly fell. 

"You're not going anywhere, Tai! You're staying here until you rest up and get well." Sora insisted heatedly. I knew no amount of arguing would get me anywhere this time. 

"Listen to her this time, Tai. You look like you got hit by a Beemer." Davis insisted. The others turned and looked at him; I craned my head as best I could and eyed him with a look. 

"Those are cars from America. I think." 

"Come on, Davis. Your brain needs a tune-up." Yolei advised as she dragged Davis to the door. 

"No it doesn't!" Davis was about to object, but Yolei quietly whispered in his ear something that I couldn't hear-but whatever that something was, it caused Davis to blush extremely red. 

"S-see you later, Tai!" Davis and Yolei were gone in seconds. 

Kari and T.K. excused themselves as well, saying that they were going to be out for the rest of the day. I stopped them at the door. 

"What about Mom and Dad? What'd you tell them?" 

"You were so tired, you conked out on Sora's couch and didn't wake up until I got here. Get well, Tai!" 

I wanted to yell out a warning, but the pain Matt delivered to my body last night came rushing back like a major hangover after you've drank too many beers, which caused Sora to come running by my side. 

"I'm alright. Don't worry Sora. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She smiled and stroked my hair with ease. Even when I was in serious pain, I was always thinking of her safety. 

"Thank you, Tai." She kissed me tenderly on the forehead before leaving me alone with Matt. The two of us silently glared at each other before I broke the silence. 

"Don't even think about hurting her." 

"Don't worry Tai. I would never hurt Sora. She's my girl." 

I didn't let up. "If I find out that you've hurt her in anyway, shape or form, your ass is mine." 

Ha! I love doing this to you guys! Not really, but I doubt I have enough room for any more writing. R&R! 


	2. Threats and Accusations

Me: I don't own Digimon

Me: I don't own Digimon! (sees Tai and Sora kissing) Uh…what are you guys doing? 

Tai: (pulls away; blushes) Nothing! 

Me: Right. 

Sora: What? You don't believe us?

Me: I believe you. It's Tai I don't trust. 

Tai: Ha ha ha. Very funny. 

Me: I wasn't trying to be funny. 

****

Digimon

To Save The One You Love

A Taiora Drama

Part II-Threats and Accusations

"We got him here, but he's losing a lot of blood!" 

"Excuse me miss, but you can't be out here." 

"I'm his best friend and hopefully his girlfriend when he gets out of here! I have a right to be here!" 

"And so do I!" 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm his sister and I've got just as much right to be here as she does." 

"Then step back and let us do our job." 

__

"What's wrong?" 

"His heart just stopped beating!" 

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOO!" 

"Stay out here!" 

"LET ME IN! I'VE GOT TO SEE HIM! TAIIIIIIIIIII!" 

I'm surprised I'm able to tell you this story because technically, I should be dead right now, but I'm not. Let's see, I think I left off at the part when I threatened Matt…

Anyway, I healed from Matt's little ambush within a day for one simple reason: Sora had been hovering over me like a mother would for her son. I just wished she were doing it like a girl would for her boyfriend, but knew that wasn't happening anytime soon. Meanwhile, as for Matt and his little gambling bet…

**__**

Blond Boy of Friendship: WHAT?! What do you mean they won?

Millennium Man: That's what I said. They won over the Sacramento Kings 119-113. (A/N: That's the actual score and teams who played; I saw the game! GO, LAKERS!) ****

Blond Boy of Friendship: So…when do I pay you? 

Millennium Man: Within two days, or I'll come and find you, wherever you are. You can't run and you can't hide. 

(Millennium Man has left chat room)

"Oh man! What am I gonna do? If Sora finds out about this, she'll be furious with me. Unless I got the money from someone else…" 

Sora had insisted on the fact that the two of us hang out together for a while until she was confident that no one would ambush me again, so we played soccer until lunch, went out to a movie and I bought her some ice cream. I was forgetting the fact that she was dating Matt and almost leaned forward for a kiss, until she started coughing. I instantly stopped and started hitting her on the back for a while. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. I think something just went down the wrong pipe. What do you say we head home?" I reluctantly nodded. I hadn't wanted the day to end, but it was almost night and I wanted to get Sora home before Blond Boy figured out that I'd gone out with her again and did another number on my face. 

Once I got her home, I gave her another peck on the cheek, but let my lips linger a bit longer than normal and she blushed a deep crimson. 

"G-good n-night, T-Tai." Sora stammered dreamily as she almost collided with the door on her way in. I smiled and maintained my composure. 

"Good night, Sora." I replied calmly, unaware that Matt had witnessed the whole thing and was planning revenge.

Morning arrived too soon for me as the sun hit me across the face. I stumbled up in a frenzy before I remembered that it was Saturday morning and I didn't have to worry about school. I smiled as I reached for my wallet to observe the $100 dollar bill my Dad had gotten me from America…and gasped in shock as I realized that my wallet was empty! The only time I'd had that wallet off of me was after I'd gotten home! Then how had someone gotten inside my wallet? Unless someone stole it while I was asleep…

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!!" 

Kari, Mom and Dad came in with worry stretched across their faces.

"What happened, Tai?" 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" 

"Tai, what's going on?" 

"That $100 bill you got me from America Dad, someone stole it off me last night, and don't even think about blaming Sora! It wasn't her who did it. It had to be someone who knew about it." My mind racked thoughts about all the people who'd I'd told about the bill. Sora, Izzy, Davis, T.K., Matt…

**__**

Blond Boy of Friendship: There. The money's being wired to you as we speak.

Millennium Man: Good. I guess that means I have to cancel my trip to Odaiba. You've done well. 

Blond Boy of Friendship: Thanks. I want to make another bet: $1,000 on the Sixers for the game against the Bulls. 

Millennium Man: You sure? Word on the street is Michael Jordan returned to the team. 

Blond Boy of Friendship: Don't worry about it. That's just a rumor. I'm serious. I came through before, didn't I? 

Millennium Man: True. Okay. $1,000 on the Sixers. Pleasure doing business with you. 

(Millennium Man has left chat room)

Matt sighed a sigh of relief. Thanks to the money he'd stolen from me, he'd been able to pay off his bookie from the States. The question was, if the Sixers lost this game, where could he get the money from this time? 

As for me, I was forced to casually ask my friends if they'd found a $100 bill lying around. I knew it wasn't right to ask Sora because she would get mad at me and the last thing I wanted was her mad at me. Izzy would have no logical motive for stealing money because he was too wrapped up on the computer. T.K. was busy being around Kari, Davis around Yolei and as for Matt…he was the most likely candidate. He'd been acting strange for the past few days. I wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Sora had noticed too. She was getting tired of Matt not asking her out to places. Not to say it was my fault; Sora had a great time being with me and according to her mother, whenever Sora's around me, she doesn't have to worry. She knows her only daughter's safe with me. For some reason, Sora came over to our house to watch the Bulls game with my Dad and me. Because of Michael Jordan's return to the team, they won 103-99. Little did we know that trouble would be knocking on our door pretty soon. As I headed over to Matt's house a whole day later, I contemplated my reason for going. 

"Hmm…I could tell him I came just to hang out but he wouldn't believe me. How about this-we could double date: him with Sora, me with Mimi, since she was visiting and hanging out with Yolei and Davis at the time. Problem with that is I'd have to hunt Davis, Yolei and Mimi down around town, and I don't have time for that." Unfortunately, I didn't get to run into Matt, but I did run into Sora, and she didn't look too happy. In fact, she looked on the verge of tears. I gasped as I took a closer look at her. She had a bruise on her cheek and a bloodied lip. I ran forward and pulled her into a hug. 

"OH, TAI!" Sora instantly started sobbing on my jacket and the money took a back seat to Sora's pain. I waited a while for her to let the tears flow and picked her up and carefully walked all the way toward her house. 

When we got there, Ms. Takenouchi was shocked-just as much as I was! I walked Sora over to her couch and sat her down, then took a seat right next to her, never releasing my hold on her. 

"What happened, Sora?" 

Sora finally stopped crying and just sniffled on my jacket. 

"Matt…h-he hit me because I broke up with him!"   
My eyes narrowed with definite anger. Now I was mad! I had specifically warned Matt what would happen to him if he'd done anything to harm Sora in anyway, shape or form. 

"That's it! I'm gonna find Matt and teach him a lesson!" I got up and prepared myself to head toward the door. Despite the fact that Sora was hurt, she was able to grab me by the shoulder. 

"Tai, no! I couldn't stand it if he did anything to hurt you." 

"I feel the exact same way, Sora. That's why I'm doing this-because he hurt you. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and left, so I failed to see the rapidly increasing blush on her cheeks. Unfortunately, I failed to see the black limousine pulling up to the Takenouchi driveway as well. 

On my way toward Matt's house, I ran into Kari, Davis, Yolei and T.K. I was excited to see them, but I told them about what happened to Sora, and they joined me as we got there. I knocked on the door repeatedly until Matt answered it. 

He didn't get a chance to answer me. I hit him square in the mouth and he doubled back. I hit him again in the stomach.

"That was for the previous night! This was for my $100 bucks!" I kicked Matt right where it counted and he fell to his knees in pain. 

"That…was for Sora!" I growled angrily as Matt slumped over and nearly lost consciousness. A moment later, the door came flying off the hinges and some guys in black suits grabbed Davis, Yolei, Kari and T.K.! Matt and I tried to help them, but two more guys in black suits pulled out some guns and pointed them right at us! 

"Don't...move! If you want to live." 

Wow! Things look too hot for Tai and company now. What will happen? Find out in the exciting conclusion! 


	3. A Sacrifice of Love

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! 

Tai/Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Me: Ha ha, very funny. I don't own Digimon. You all already know what I would do if I did. 

Tai: That would be…what? 

Me: You know-you and Sora being married, Davis and-

Tai: If you say Kari, you're a dead man! 

Me: I was going to say Yolei, actually. 

Tai: Oh. Sorry. 

Me: I also don't own "If You're Gone" by Matchbox Twenty. 

Sora: When are you putting the lyrics up? 

Me: When one of you gets on Death Row. 

Tai: Which one? 

Me: You'll find out. 

(Tai and Sora gulp) 

****

Digimon

To Save The One You Love

A Taiora Drama

Part III-A Sacrifice of Love

"Finally! His heart's responding." 

"Good. Now we can get to work on stopping this blood." 

"Is Tai okay?" 

"Yes. We got his heart to respond and all we need now is to stop the blood." 

__

"Doctor, we've got a problem! He's lost too much blood!" 

"WHAT?! HOW CAN HE LOSE TOO MUCH BLOOD?" 

"Calm down! We're doing everything we can." 

"What kind of blood type does he have?" 

"Type B-positive." 

"Is there anyone here who has type B-positive?" 

"I do…" 

If it weren't for the person who gave up some blood-and got a cookie for their efforts-just to save me, I'd be dead right now. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Matt's bookie pals from America had just captured Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Matt and me…

"Matt, you jerk! I can't believe you stole my money!"   
"I can't believe you stole my girl!" 

"Sora's free to make her own decisions! And you neglected her! You were in here making your stupid bets and losing! You put all other gamblers to shame!" 

"Step up and say it to my face, Kamiya!" 

"Damn right I'll say it to your face, Ishida!" 

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" The 6 of us had been carted into a black limousine and roughly shoved in. We peeled out a second later. That's when we got the shock of our lives.

"SORA? MIMI?" 

The two girls hugged us as best as possible while trying to ignore Matt. That's when a thought came to my head. 

"Sora, where's your Mom?" 

"I made a deal with these creeps-they take me with them, Mama stays safe and doesn't contact the police. One guy shot the phone to make sure she didn't call after we'd left. Tai, what's going on?" I had an inkling on what was happening, but wasn't sure if I should tell Sora.   
"Tai, if it involved you or Matt, you can tell me. I won't think of you any less." Sora added her smile, that one smile that made me weak in the knees. 

I quietly whispered what had happened to Matt the entire weekend. I made sure to look at her eyes. She was getting madder and madder by the second. Finally, she eyed Matt with a cold look and bitch slapped him across the face. 

"YOU BASTARD! You chose gambling over me?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!!!" Sora pulled me close to her and started crying again; I held her tight while glaring at Matt. Surprisingly enough, our captors didn't stop us during this entire time. I guess they figured that if we turned against each other, they'd have a better time talking to us or taking us out, one at a time. None of us had any idea where we were being taken to in this car, but we all wished our Digimon were with us instead of at the Digital World at that moment. 

"You all must understand: I had no idea my associates would bring you here. Well, maybe the girl because she and Ishida are mates-"

"This slimeball isn't my mate! We aren't even dating anymore…not like we ever dated when we were going out." Sora added bitterly to the man in darkness.

"Who are you? And why did you bring us?" T.K. asked. 

"I am called Jack, Ishida's bookie. I brought you here for specific reasons-Takaishi, I brought you because you were his brother. Takenouchi, his former girlfriend. Kamiya-the elder one-his past/present rival. Motomiya, his successor. The others were unfortunate, but since they know who I am, they, as well as the ones I intended to have brought here, cannot live. Ishida owes me $1,000 in full. Either way, you all die." I knew one thing at that moment: If these jackals hurt, or killed Sora, Kari, or any of the others, there would be hell to pay! 

We were separated and put in different rooms. I was lucky we hadn't been frisked, otherwise our Digivices would've been found. I pulled it out and aimed it up to the sky. Thanks to Izzy doing some modifications, we could summon our Digimon from the Digital World with the push of a button. 

Agumon came flying in from a portal above my head and attacked the guy who pointed a gun at my head.   
"Pepper Breath!!" The guy was knocked out within seconds. 

"Thanks, Agumon." I replied to the Reptile Digimon as I reopened the portal and sent him back to the DigiWorld. 

"No problem, Tai." 

I hunted for Sora and Kari at the same time. If the others had figured out the same thing as me, then I'd hear the sounds of Digimon coming to the rescue at any time.

"Spiral Twister!!" 

"Lightning Claw!!" 

I ran to one room and saw Sora hugging Biyomon before sending her back to the Digital World. I helped her up and we ran to the next room, where Kari was just sending Gatomon back to the DigiWorld. To make a long story short, we all found each other, but knew in order to get out of here, we'd have to take on that Jack person. Matt insisted that we let him take on Jack himself. I would have none of it.

"If we're taking this guy down, let's do it as a team!" I demanded calmly as I held out my hand. Matt hesitated for a brief second before accepting it. 

"Right!" 

So, we hunted for Jack, occasionally finding some of his lackeys. When we did, we quietly summoned our Digimon and they knocked them out. One by one, we found a lackey, and one by one, they were knocked out. Finally we came to a big room, so we went inside. All we saw was one big chair in the middle of a desk. The chair turned, and we all saw Jack sitting in it. 

"I assumed you'd escape sooner or later. Now Ishida, you will figure out exactly how to pay me, or one of your friends will die." His voice was cold as ice-even colder than Matt's could ever be! 

"I-I can't pay you." For the first time in his life, Matt was scared. Even I was amazed at this turn of events-he was scared! 

"Then one of your friends will die." Jack pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. 

__

Things went in slow motion from then on. The bullet was headed straight for Sora! Biyomon was ready to Digivolve and destroy the bullet…

I jumped as quickly as possible to save Sora like I had so many times in the past…

Then I felt the bullet hit me in the chest…I turned to Sora and mouthed to her, "I love you, Sora…" 

__

"Davis, call an ambulance!" 

"NOOOOOOO! TAIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

I think I've already lost you

I think you're already gone

I think I'm finally scared now

You think I'm weak; I think you're wrong

I think you're already leaving

Feels like your hand is on the door

I thought this place was an empire

Now I'm relaxed; I can't be sure

I think you're so mean; I think we should try

I think I could need this in my life and 

I think I'm scared. I think too much.

I know it's wrong; it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move

If you're gone, baby you need to come home (come home)

There's a little bit of something me in everything in…you

I bet you're hard to get over

I bet the room just won't shine

I bet my hands I can stay here

I bet you need more than you mind

I think you're so mean; I think we should try

I think I could need this in my life

I think I'm just scared that I know too much

I can't relate, and that's a problem I'm feeling

If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move

If you're gone, baby you need to come home (come home)

There's a little bit of something me in everything in you…

I think you're so mean; I think we should try

I think I could need this in my life and

I think I'm scared; do I talk too much? 

I know it's wrong; it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone, maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move

If you're gone, hell, baby you need to come home (come home) 

There's a little bit of something me in everything in…you

(Something me…)

Everything in…

(Something me…)

In you…

I opened my eyes to see Sora Takenouchi in the bed next to me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. She was also eating a cookie. I asked in a childish voice, "Sorwa, can I have some?" She giggled and broke off a piece then tossed it to me. It hit me on the head. Jack and his lackeys were arrested for gambling charges and attempted murder. Matt got off with a warning, since it was his first offence, and thanks to Sora giving me the blood needed to live, I was doing okay. She turned to me and mouthed, _"I love you too, Tai." _Everyone else was crowded around the two of us with smiles on their faces. Things had returned to normal, or as normal as it was going to get. 

All I have to say is this: TAIORA FOREVER!


End file.
